A Ninja's Nightmare Love
by Jack's Dark Apprentice
Summary: The summary is in the story and hope you enjoy it! UPDATE: Chapter 6 is up, and sorry for the wait.
1. The Discovery

******JDA: Hello! I hope it didn't take too long to rewrite this chapter, but I hope it's better than previously. I hope I make them in character, anyway here is the summary:**

**Summary:** _When a girl from Halloween Town suddenly appears in Manhatten, New York she needs to find her way back home. That is when help arrives. Will there friendship? Romance? Betrayal? What would happen if the girl get's too deeply involved with them, especially to one turtle? LeoXOc, and possible Love Triangle._

******Disclaimer: TMNT and TNBC does not belong to me (Though I wish I want to), they belong to their rightful owners!**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

In the streets of Manhattan, with a dark cloudy skies and a cool breeze whooshes around the city of New York; it's just another day for New Yorkers in the streets, and for the _non-human_ New Yorker who avoids being seen and is consider a freak to people, but for him, he's just a normal human sized mutant ninja turtle. The turtle ran fast across the rooftops of New York without being seen, panting fast and steadily, a true ninja is the one who hides in the shadows is one of the things the turtle lives by. Wearing a blue mask, his dark brown eyes aimed forward in his training run, his muscles tensing up at every run he does, his feet hitting the pavement on the rooftops of the building; hitting momentum, he sprint off from the building ledge, landing on to another rooftop building in a perfect landing. Then a ring was heard from his brown belt and stopped his running to answer it.

"Hello?" the turtle panted.

From the sweat running down to his head and around his body, he looked exhausted and the way he talked as his chest rises up from his plastron.

"_How's the solo training run, Leo?" A voice answered, whirring sounds were heard in the backgrounds._

"It's going well thanks for asking, Don. I also doing a bit of a background patrols, seeing if anything is out of the ordinary." he said as he looked around while having a shell-like cellphone in his hand.

"_Leo you know we do that when me and the others are there with you. Now come back home, the weather news said that there's going to be a harsh thunderstorms and rain; Master Splinter doesn't want you out there when the storm hits."_

With a sigh, he hates when he has to cut his run short, but he knew his brother and his Master means well, after all they're family.

"Alright Don, I'll be there in a—"

Then something stopped him and made him looked to the sky, he had sensed something different, different as in 'something is going to fall off of the sky kind of' different.

"I'm going to have to call you back." The one called 'Leo' said and hung up his cell before his brother even respond to him.

Leo kept looking at the sky, his muscles tenses up as he slowly grabbing his swords from his back, slowly taking it out of the sheath.

"Alright, I had enough of things falling out of the skies and bring immediate dangers like: The Ticeratons with their alien invasions to try to get the Fugitoid AND the Demon Shredder trying to destroy the world! We just had that battle a year ago and I would appreciate if—"

"Ahhhhhhh!" a scream was heard from the skies, sounding like it was getting close to where Leo was standing; the figure was coming down fast and probably hard.

The turtle had a feeling that he should probably get out of the way and sprinted out when the impact came into the floor of the roof.

Leo grunted as he fell from the force of impact and coughed as dusty smoke surround both the ninja and the mysterious figure. The blue masked turtle got up slowly, picking up his sword that he dropped and covered his eyes to avoid the dusty smoke from going into his eyes. He walked towards the landing spot where the figure landed on but stopped in his tracks as he heard a low grunt. His sword in hand, he clenched it hard to face the mysterious figure as the smoke clears; a figure was shown as it arched forward slowly, trying to get up but groaned loudly. The figure grunted, clenching its teeth hard, it was sharp and almost demon-like; a demonic bat wings spread slowly, giving a slight breeze to push the dust out of the way.

The turtle clenched his sword, ready to attack when he needs to.

"Ugghhhhhh!" the figure growled; the claw-like hands clenched tightly and trembled. Once the smoke finally cleared, a figure emerged. It was a woman; dark brown hair covered her light brown face but managed to open her piercing dark brown demonic eyes. Cat ears stood erect on top of her head as she trembled, trying to say still; she wore a bandage wrappings around her arms and legs, something tells him that's she probably faced many fights during her time, but he will try to ask her about that later. He stared at her to see how she'll react; she appeared to be damaged from the fall she had from the sky as she took her first step out of the landing spot.

"Who are you?" the turtle asked and came towards her, putting his sword back to his sheath.

The woman looked at him and mistook it as an attack. She grunted and a sword manifested into her hand, it looked centuries old with a black horn-like handle and the jagged blade that had a weird design, almost like it's diamond-shaped with wing-like lines on each edge of the blade. It glow bright red, almost look like fire but wasn't melting the blade. She came at him at great speed, letting out a battle cry that only great brutal warriors gave out; by the looks of her state, she appeared to be badly damaged and her armed was stiff at her left side which indicated that it is broken, or so Leo sees.

Leo took out both of her swords and clashed with hers.

"Tell me, who are you? Are you going to destroy New York? Are you going to invade us and try to enslave the human race?" he asked as their swords continued to clash at each swing they made.

"_Enslave _you? I don't even know _**where **_the_** HELL**_am I!" she yelled and grunted as fell into her knees, and dropped her sword. She was in excruciating pain from the fall she took; she should've been dead from the landing, Leo thought.

"With the way you fell from where ever you came from, you're very damn lucky that you're alive, any normal human would've been dead by the impact that you've took." He crouched to her, looking into her eyes.

"Are you going to kill me, assassin? With such skills you have, you'll probably follow a rule that a strong warrior kills the weak opponent, that's what my kind does."

"Well I'm not your kind. I'm trained in the Art of Ninjutsu and follow the code of Bushido. I have honor and I'm not as barbaric as you proclaimed I am. Now we need you to get to a hospital." He said as he offered his hand to her.

Ignoring the obvious sign that he's a turtle, the woman accepted his hand and slowly got up but looked at him as if he's stupid.

"Are you out of your mind? I can't go to a hospital!" she limped away from him.

"Why not, you need to heal! You could be crippled for all I know, the way you just fell in, your body could be paralyzed."

"I can't go to a hospital because—Well, look!" with her undamaged arm, she pointed at her cat-like ears and her overall appearance.

"If I go to a hospital, they could sick the government officials on me and kill me, then use my dead body to dissect me to see if I had any abnormal organs!" she exclaimed.

The turtle looked at her, not sure if he should trust her. To him, he's facing someone that is completely damaged and could try to kill him if he angers her more, but something inside of him says that he should agree and try to help her as he can or probably he's just too nice.

But it'll have to do.

"Alright, but if I help you, you'll need to explain of where you come from and who you are." He sighed.

"Yes, I will do that."

"Good, now tell me who you are first."

"Sure thing, my name is—"

_**WHACK!**_

The woman grunted and fell to the ground, she had been knocked out.

The blue masked turtle looked at the culprit who knocked her out and shook his head in disappointment.

"Why did you do that, _Donatello_?"

The olive-green skinned turtled with a purple mask had a wooden Bo Staff in his hand and chuckled nervously.

"Master Splinter told me to get you and I thought she was going to attack you."

"Well you're a bit late for that, she already did but never mind about that. She's hurt and she needs help."

"Why not take her to a hospital and the let the doctors handle her?"

"She told me **not **to." the blue masked turtle said.

"Why not?" Donatello asked.

Leo looked at him, and showed him her appearance as he slowly turned the woman to let the purple masked turtle have a better look at her.

Donatello looked at the knocked out woman and notice that she isn't human.

"So, she's a demon?"

"Yep, she told me not to take her to a hospital because she will get killed by the government." Leo explained.

"Now, where did we hear that one before?" he said as he examined her.

"So what should we do, Leo?"

"We're not doctors, I know that. But I think April can take care of this, she did help us out when we were injured badly at that battle with the Shredder before we found out that the Shredder we faced is not the Shredder. I think she can heal her." He explained and gently picked her up but had a rough time getting her bat-wings out of his way (especially he kept getting hit by one) but managed to get her.

"We'll go to April's place. Tell Raph that we'll be at her house, they can come along if they like." Leo instructs Donatello.

He nodded and took out the same type of phone device that the blue masked one had.

A loud thunder was heard, it was giving out a warning sign that it's going to rain soon as the skies became darker with grey clouds.

"Come on Don, let's go." he said and held onto the woman and ran towards April's apartment; he looked down at her and looked at her face.

Leo found himself being entranced by her, but shrugged it off; he figures that he had a long day from training and the run and that he needs to rest.

Don then soon followed, he had just called his brother and Raph said that they'll meet them at her house in a few minutes.

The sword-wielding turtle hopes that she isn't another one of those lost hopes and will try to kill them.

But he had a feeling that maybe… it isn't the case, and that he might like her if he gave her a chance. But he shrugged it off, first he needs to know where she comes from in order for him to find out.

'_Let's just hope you're not like **her**._' he thought as they their way to April's house.


	2. The Mystery

**JDA: Hello! I hope this chapter is better or atleast fit to the chapter title. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: TMNT and TNBC does not belong to me, but to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Deep down at the underground of New York stood a warehouse like home connected to the sewer tunnels, there lived a mutant turtles and a mutant rat. The dark green-bluish with an orange mask sat on an old blue couch, flipping through every channel on the television trying to see if something good is on TV. Then a dark green skinned turtle with a red mask came towards him from a dojo across from where the orange turtle is and shook his head.

"Mikey, your brain will rot if you keep watching TV. Then you'll become some stupid, brainless turtle-head." he said in Brooklyn accent and twirled his finger in a sense that Mikey will be stupid. He means no harm of what he said, just liking to make a joke with Mikey.

"Hey I resent that!" he said, faking of being appalled. TV screens were all over the medium sized TV as they talked.

"Anyway Mikey, Donny just called and needs us to go to April's house."

"Oh?" he looked at his brother.

"Yeah apparently, Leo found something or _someone _that needs helping. I thought Leo was done rescuing dames from impending doom."

"Oh don't be like that, Raph. Leo is probably trying to be a nice guy to the girl."

"Didn't you learn anything from previous battles and helping people out who are potentially an enemy?"

"Hey, she didn't kill him right? Probably she's different."

"We'll see Mikey, we'll see. I'm going to ask Master Splinter to see if he'll come with us."

Raph walked away from Mikey when he was stopped by his Master.

"I hear that, Raphael. I will come with you and I want you to behave when we meet the mystery woman. I don't want her to be overwhelmed when we try to talk to her."

Raph sighed; he had no trouble obeying his Master, even if he disagrees with something that he felt that it isn't right.

"Yes, Master Splinter." he nodded and walked away.

Mikey and Splinter soon followed.

-At April's House—

In a modern room apartment, just above from an antique shop lives a woman that has red hair, green eyes with a light skin. She was taking out some bandages out of her first aid kit, treating the woman that Leo and Don brought into her house. She was finishing up and sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"This should do it. The bat wings made it difficult to bandage around her chest, but it's done. Did she say anything before Don knocked her out?"

"She did say that she doesn't where she is when we fought. She mistaken me as an assassin and attacked me, saying that her kind kills the weak. I don't know what kind she is, my indication of her is that she must be a cat demon, but she has the bat wings." Leo looked at the wing that sticks out from the couch she laid at while the other is leaned against the wall.

Don looked at the injured woman and noticed something that wasn't shown before when he first saw her.

"Hey look. There's something at her neck."

Both the red hair woman and Leo looked at what Don pointed it out.

"It looks like…"

"A pumpkin." Leo added. He slowly took the pumpkin-shaped necklace and examined it closer; the pumpkin is a Jack O'Latern, it was handmade ceramic with a black silky string that tied the necklace together.

"Does her kind wear this type of necklace?"

"It looks more like a Halloween item than what a normal demon crest looks like."

Leo looked at the woman as he sat on a chair from the dining table. To him, she had that easy look that everyone would grow to like; but for him, he can't let his guard down even if she does look friendly to him. He has to remain on guard no matter the situation; after all he had to learn the hard way from his previous encounters with a woman.

Then a knock on the glass was heard.

The turtles and the red hair woman turned towards the window. Raph and Mikey, along with Master Splinter, are at the window where the fire escape ladder is.

"Hey there guys." The green eyed woman said and walked towards the window and opened up.

"Hey April!" they said and came in, helping Master Splinter in.

"Miss O'Neal, how are you?" the Master said and bowed to her.

April did the same, showing great respect to the turtle's Master.

"I'm doing well, Master Splinter. The girl did suffer from multiple injuries including a broken arm and leg. From what Leo told me, she should've been dead by now, but somehow she didn't. I don't know how anyone can survive a fall and take this much damage." April looked at the injured woman.

Mikey walked towards the girl and looked at her.

"She looks pretty!" Mikey said as he kept looking at her.

"Hmm, she looks normal for a demon." Raph looked at the injured woman, wondering if he should keep an eye on her when she wakes up.

"Ughhhh…" a tired groan was heard from the couch.

The turtles, the rat and April turned to her, wondering how she'll react to the weird creatures in front of her.

"Ughhhh... Where am I?" she asked as she looked at the human and the turtles and the rat.

The turtles looked at the demon, wondering if she noticed that they're turtles.

The woman looked at them, getting impatient that they haven't answered them.

"I said 'where am I'?" she repeated the question with abit of impatience in her tone.

"Young lady, calm down. My sons will tell you the location that you are clearly in, for now do not overexert yourself. You suffered so many injuries that you are lucky that you are not dead yet." Master Splinter told her.

The girl nodded, she looked like she understood her predicament and don't want to cause any further trouble.

"Well, can one of you tell me where I am? And where is Master Jack?"

"Master Jack?" Leonardo asked; he was a bit confused about who is the person she asked about.

"You're in Manhattan, New York, miss." Donatello told her.

The girl froze and looked at them; she had the look of disbelief on her face.

"What?" Raph asked.

"… I'm not just dreaming and not in Halloween Town right?" she asked in shock.

"Halloween Town?" they asked.

"And no, you're not... Whatever that place is." Raph told the girl.

The girl moved her uninjured hand and rubbed her eye temples in a disappointing expression.

"Ohhh… This is not good." she shook her head in worry.


	3. The Explaination

**JDA: Whoopie! I'm almsot done with the rewrite, this chapther is not much of a rewrite, it's mostly good itself that I changed a little in this so I say, not much change in this chapter, except April is now in this. I hope it's tasteful to everyone still reading. The next chapter is the last rewrite I'm gonna do! So yey I'm happy! So enjoy!**

* * *

April walked up to the girl and reassured her.

"Calm down, we don't want you to overexert yourself since you're still recovering. You survived but that doesn't mean you can heal right up."

"S-sorry." The girl muttered.

"OK... So..." Raph said, wanting some answers.

"So what?" the girl asked and looked at him.

"Are you going to scream, girlie?" he asked.

Just then instead of screaming, she laughed.

They looked at each other in confusion once again and looked back at her.

"She's lost her mind." Mikey said.

Leo hit his brother's head hard, trying to make him behave.

"Ow! What?"

"That's rude, Mikey."

"Yes it is." April agreed.

"Ha-ha... ha ha... haaahh..." she slowed her laugh until she completely stopped.

"What's so funny? Why did you laugh?" Leonardo asked.

"Because..." she giggled.

"Because?" Raph repeated.

"Because I'm not scared and you're _**not **_scary. I've seen a lot scarier things than you guys."

"Like...?"

"Psychotic killers, roaches, clowns and spiders." she said with a nod.

"Oh..." Donatello said as he scratched his head, still confused of her reactions towards them.

"We need to know who you are." Leo noted.

The girl looked at him annoyingly; her eyes are almost cat like but a little... Demon-like.

"Oh Fine. But first, I would like to know your names." she said.

"Why?" Raph asked suspiciously.

"So I may properly thank you fine people for helping me and not taking me to the hospital. I'm sure that if the humans see me with these ears" she pointed to her cat ears as it fluttered. "I might be sent to the government facilities and be put into an experiment."

"Oh well, we are familiar about it." Don nodded; they indeed have their shares with the government problems; especially to himself by Bishop and been turned into a monster one time and tried to eat Mikey's leg off.

"Very well, we'll introduce ourselves, young lady. My name is Master Splinter.

"I'm April O'Neil." April smiled warmly at her.

"And these are my sons." Splinter gestured respectably.

"I'm Leonardo." Leo bowed to her.

The girl looked at him in an instant; even though with their encounters, she felt really comfortable towards him and will become friends with him very easily, as long as they don't have another miscommunication.

"Raphael, but you can call me Raph." The turtle in red said bluntly.

She looked at the red masked turtle; she can tell by the aura around him that she's going to have a hard time with Raphael and his trust issues. But she isn't worried; she just has to prove to him that she can be trusted and will cause harm among them.

"I'm Donatello." he smiled.

_"He has that intelligence aura around him... Just like Dr. Finklestein. And very friendly, unlike him." _she thought.

"And I'm Mikey! The fun loving due who is also Battle Nexus Champ—"

**BAP!**

"Ow!"

"Quit it, Mikey." Raph grumbled loudly.

Leo and Don sighed quietly.

"What is your name, child?" Splinter asked.

The brothers turned their attention to the girl curiously, wanting to know her name as well, so did April.

The girl nodded and cleared her throat then looked at them, but mostly at Leo.

"My name is Rouge. Rouge Tek." she replied.

"What a lovely name." Splinter nodded with a smile.

"Rouge? Is the pronunciation like rogue or Rouge in a French accent?" Don asked.

"It's more like rouge but with the different spelling."

"Oh."

"That's nice." Don complimented.

Leo agreed silently.

"Yeah that is a pretty name." April agreed as well.

"So what's your story? How did you get to New York?" Raph asked with his arms crossed.

"It's a long story." Rouge replied.

"We have all the time in the world." Don replied.

Leo agreed once more.

"Well OK. Grab a seat and I'll tell you."

They nodded, Leo leaned against the wall next to her on the red couch while Raph stood beside the couch as Don and Mikey sat on the floor in front of them while moving the table in the living room. Splinter just remained standing behind the two boys on the floor. April grabbed the chair from the dining room and sat next to Splinter.

Rouge then began to tell her tale.

-*Flashback*-

_It was breakfast time in the household of Halloween Town's most respected man... or skeleton in town, Jack Skellington. Both Jack, his beloved wife Sally, whom is a ragdoll, and his apprentice Rouge enjoyed the peace and quiet in the dining room._

_"Rouge, would you help me out with my studies? I'm seemed to be stuck on an idea for next Halloween and I could use your creative mind to do it." Jack asked._

_"I would love to help you, Master Jack." she replied with a smile._

_Jack smiled back until he heard the phone rang from the kitchen._

_"I'll get it, Jack." Sally said and kissed him on the forehead before going into the kitchen._

_Rouge and Jack continued eating and talked a bit, complimenting on Sally's home cooking, she made frog's legs and spider web pancakes drenched in pumpkin syrup. As soon as they're done eating they came straight to the kitchen and cleaned the dishes, they always feel guilty when Sally does all the cooking, the cleaning and dish washing they at least wanted to help out to make it easier for her. Just then Sally came in and walked towards them._

_"Jack that was Dr. Finklestein, he wants you to come over his lab immediately; he said he created something that would be quite useful for Halloween."_

_"Useful? Well he did create useful thing for me in the past, like the soul robber he gave me to defeat Oogie. I don't see the harm of going." he nodded._

_"Can I go with you, Master Jack? I want to see it too." Rouge asked._

_"Sure why not?" Jack replied with a small smile._

_He kissed his wife goodbye while Rouge hugged her as they depart to the Doctor's lab. As soon as they got there she rang the doorbell and waited, a few minutes later the door opened, revealing to be a short man with a hunchback and a few strands of hair on his head he's the doctor's assistant named Igor._

_"Jaaaaackkkk... Roooouuuugggeee... Yer here..." he said happily, he can't speak very well but is improving._

_"Hello, Igor. Is the doctor in today? He called me about an experiment he wanted to show me." he asked._

_"Ahhh... Yesss... hee's here... He's at the laaab." he pointed it up._

_They nodded and walked upstairs._

_"It's cold in here with all these metals and steel, Master..." Rouge shuddered as she rubbed her upper arms._

_"It is..." Jack agreed, though he can't feel the coldness unlike his living friend._

_As soon as they're in the platform, they took the elevator and went up to the Doctor's lab. Dr. Finklestein, the mad scientist of Halloween Town, was working on his other experiments until he heard the elevator door opened._

_"Hello?" Jack called out._

_"Jack Skellington! Oh, you've bought your little friend with you."_

"_Hello Doctor, just so you know I'm still not forgiving you for turning me into a cat and giving me permanent cat ears." Rouge glared at him as she pointed to the soft, black cat ears on top of her head._

_"I know..." he sighed._

_"So what do you want to show us? You called about the machine you think would be useful for Halloween." Jack asked, wanting to change the subject._

_"Ahhh yes, follow me." using his wheelchair, Dr. Finklestein lead them towards a machine that was covered by a blanket sheets both Rouge and Jack blinked in confusion._

_"Is this it, Doctor?" he asked._

_"Yes, my friend, this is my latest creation I ever created in my own lab for weeks, I give you my teleportation generator!" he took off the sheets revealing a hollow ring like machine with a light bulb and a monitor next to it._

_Rouge then whistled._

_"Nice machinery, Doctor." Jack complimented._

_"Thank you."_

_"How does it work?" Rouge asked._

_"I haven't tried it yet but, I know it works."_

_"Can you show us then?" Jack asked._

_"Certainly, Jack." he replied and pressed a button, the monitor starts warming up and pulled the lever down as the vortex-like light appeared inside the ring._

_"This is very nice. What does it do?"_

_"It's for traveling into the human world. When you're behind schedule for the Halloween Scares, just step towards this machine here with the button and pick a location in this monitor next to the generator. Once you're done picking the location, step into the portal and go through the vortex and there you go, you're in the destination you picked from the monitor." he finished explaining._

_"Impressive." she said, even though she's still not in friendly terms with the doctor, she's still respects him as a scientist._

_Jack nodded in agreement._

_"Now let me how you the demonstration of this machinery." he noted and turned on the monitor._

_As it warms up he pulled a lever; just like what he explained, the vortex appeared in the ring and the light bulbs glowed brightly._

_"Wow."_

_"Thank you."_

_"But..." Rouge added._

_"What?"_

_"What if we want to go back to Halloween Town from the location we're in from this portal?" she asked, had a point Jack thought; he too was intrigued and wanted to know the answer as well._

_"Well my dear girl, you will need this." he reached to his lab-coat pocket, searching for something in his pocket for a moment before taking out to show two small round device with bright light in the middle. "I made a tracker controller that'll show us where you are and not only it works from the designated location, but around in Halloween Town as well, incase if you get lost around the woods of The Hinterlands." he gave the controllers to Jack and Rouge, which she placed it in her pocket._

_"Now let's continue the demonstration." he said as he started the process._

_The machine warmed up as the whirring sound was heard, but suddenly it slowed down the sound started to fade as well as the vortex. _

"_Hmm, that's strange."_

"_What's wrong, Doctor?"_

"_Did it break?" Rouge asked._

"_No, it didn't. I did the process correctly but something disrupted the process. I'm going to check to see what happened." He said as he rolled the wheels of his wheelchair towards the panel next to the machine which is the power source of activating the vortex and the monitor._

"_Curses!" he yelled._

"_What is it, Doctor Finklestein? Is there something wrong?" Jack asked._

"_Yes, there's something wrong, my starting disk is missing!" he exclaimed, he was furious that something of his is missing or possibly stolen._

"_Calm down, Doctor. We'll find it and finish this wonderful demonstration, Rouge would you stay here and keep an eye on the machine incase if it comes back up?" Jack asked as he looked at her._

_Being a friend and an apprentice to her master, Rouge nodded and smiled. Jack took that as an answer and mouthed her thank you as he walked away with the Doctor to find the missing starting disk. Rouge the rubbed the back of her neck as she started sitting on the operating table and looked around, it's her job to help out her Master in any way she can to him and his loyal friends and citizens; even if he doesn't like one of them._

"_Even though I respect everything Doctor Finklestein does for this town, but I still don't like him." She sighed and rubbed her nose ridge._

"_Hehehehehehehe." The mischievous giggle was heard._

_Rouge tensed up and jumped off the table as she looked around quickly once more._

"_Hello? Is someone there?" she asked when her sword appeared in her hand._

"_Come out whoever you are! Don't hide from me." She warned._

_One small figure in the shadow took out the missing disk from its pocket and places it back into the slot where it was missing from. Rouge then was blinded by the bright vortex as she shields her eyes with her arm and groaned. She doesn't know how the machine was back on but it didn't matter to her as she didn't realize she was close to the machine._

_But it did mattered._

"_Doctor Finklestein! Master Jack! The Machine is back on! Doctor—"_

_Rouge felt six tiny hands on her lower back pushed her towards the portal, she screamed as she was sucked into the vortex and the flash of light appeared out of the portal. Rouge screamed as she was falling through the tunnel of vortex and shielded her eyes once more as the bright light appeared again, which she didn't know at the time fell from the skies of New York and went black when she landed hard onto something soft and hard for her arm._

-*Flashback End*-

"—and that's how I ended up where I am now." She finished explaining and sighed in exhaustion from speaking so much.

The brothers looked confused and stared at each other, not knowing if they should believe her or not.

"So do you know who pushed you into the portal?" Don asked.

"That I still don't know. The only thing I know is that 6 small hands reached at my lower back and—"

She was interrupted by a thought that appeared in her head, then her expression changed from confusion to anger as she realized who the mysterious giggle are now.

"Oh damn it!" she yelled and clenched her fist tightly.

"What's wrong? You look angry." Leo asked, he noticed that she's pissed off at something.

"You found out who pushed you?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I know who now." She said with anger in her voice.

"Please Miss Tek, control your anger. You are still injured, you might injure yourself again." Splinter said with calmness in his tone.

Rouge nodded and sighed slowly, calming down.

"Can you tell us who it is now?" Don asked.

Raph stared at her, he had been silent since she told them her story of how she got to New York and to him, and he wasn't sure if she can be trusted, she looked like a demon and could destroy them at any given time if she wanted to. He told himself that he will destroy her if she decided to attack them in her demonic rampage.

"It's them." She replied softly, still calming down. She doesn't want to trigger her demonic side if she continues her anger.

"Who Rouge? Who is the one that pushed you?" Raph asked, getting impatient.

"Raph, stop it." Leo told Raph softly, not wanting his impatience to anger Rouge more.

"The Trio: Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They're Halloween's finest Trick or Treaters, or so what my Master had said."

"The Trick or Treaters?" April asked, a bit unsure of what she's saying.

"How do you know it's them?" Mikey asked.

"Because those kids always cause trouble to our town and give my Master a hard time. My Master always said to me that they're just trouble young kids and needed a better guidance than their boss, Oogie. He's the one that took them under their wing and made them do the dirty work for him, he's one of those citizens that Master Jack banned him from. Oogie must've been the one that ordered them to take that disk out and pushed me out of the lab, but why? Why would he want me out of the picture? I need to go back home to get to the bottom of this!" she raised her broken arm and got up but grunted in pain and laid back into the couch.

"Please don't move, April just treated you and we don't need to do this again." Don told her and gently pats her shoulder.

"Don's right, if you keep moving your whole body then you might rupture your organs and actually die." Leo told her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Rouge looked up and looked at him; she felt his firm, yet gentle hands on her. She felt a sense of concern from his expression and nodded, he didn't want her new friend to worry.

"Alright…"

Leonardo smiled softly, and pats her head as he walked away and went beside Splinter.

"We'll help you, Rouge. We'll find a way to take you back home." Don told her.

"Are you sure about this Donny?" Raph asked in a whisper as he walked towards her.

"She could be fooling us and might kill us when we do help her."

"We can't turn her down, Raph. If she does, we'll do the same."

Raph nodded and looked Rouge.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She nodded and looked at Leonardo and his master talking along with April.

She wondered if she'll ever get back home and see her beloved Master and her friend again, and if not, what she'll do? She's alone in this town and will have to remain that way for the rest of her life.

She has to find a way to get back home, no matter what.


	4. The Uncertain

**JDA: Yes! The last rewrite, wahoo! Now we can finally move on to the chapter! I hope none of you guys are annoyed with the rewriting and all. ^^; I promise that I will not abandon this story this time or I will kick myself in the ass and tell myself that you must get back to it or else! But anyway, I hope you like this story enough to comment and fav/alert this! I really hope you do because it will make me happy! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

While Don and the others talked with Rouge a bit more, Leonardo decided to talk to Master Splinter hopes if things are what they seem.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Leonardo asked his Master, he wanted to trust her but something inside of him telling him to not to get attached to her and that she'll betray him like _she _did.

Splinter looked at him, "What do you mean my son?"

"I want to trust her Master Splinter, I do. But—"

"You don't want to end up being betrayed again if she decided to turn against you, like _she_ did?" he asked.

Leo looked away and watched Rouge from the distance, his body language answered his master's question for him.

"Leonardo, you don't need my advice on who to trust."

"But Master, you were right before on Karai. She did hurt me and hurt you guys, I just don't want to go through with that again. What if this Rouge character is the same as her?"

"If I can say something in this conversation." April looked at them, wanting to get her opinion in this also.

"Of course, Miss O'Neil." Master Splinter nodded.

She nodded at him and then looked at Leo.

"Leo, even though Karai betrayed your trust, that doesn't mean that you should automatically assume that this Rouge girl is the same as her, they're two completely different person if I see things correctly." She said.

"I agree." Splinter nodded.

"Karai is a complex individual; she was blinded by her father's love for her. He sheltered her from when she was a young child. She may have the same honor as you, Leonardo but she's the daughter of our enemy. The reason why I told you to avoid her is because she might deceive you."

"Apparently, she did." Leonardo sighed as he placed his hand on his upper left shoulder; he had a scar to prove it. His shell have been shorn off from Karai's sword when they were on the battle on the star cruiser when the Shredder tried to destroy the Utrom home world and enslave them; Karai had betrayed his trust ever since. But he wished he could get her to understand that the Shredder has been using her as a soldier doing the Master's dirty and evil deeds.

April frowned; she knew the incident and hates for Leo to doubt himself for everything that is going on that day.

"I know, Leonardo, I know." He nodded, he doesn't like his son being guilty about his actions and what he risked to try to get through to her, but sadly, it back fired on him. Master Splinter couldn't help that maybe that the reason why Leonardo is so fascinate and would do anything to help Karai is because—

"WHAT? SHE DID WHAT?" Rouge yelled as she jumped out of the couch and landed on her feet without injuring herself more.

Don waved his hands defensibly, trying to calm the ranging woman.

"She had to; your whole body, except your left arm, needed a proper circulation so your skin won't lack moisture that your skin needed!" Don told her.

"Do you HAVE any idea of how painful and difficult it is to bear the scars made by the person who you thought is a friend or even a family?" she exclaimed.

Leonardo looked at her, once he heard what she said; he walked towards her with the feeling of hidden anger, to him she had no right to yell at his brothers for taking her bandages out of her body parts and expect to be sympathy about it.

"Rouge, I **KNOW **how that felt and believe me, it isn't great. What also isn't great is to yell at my brothers that TRY to help you and get that arm to fix that arm of yours. You probably have NO idea either of what I have to go through because of this scar I have right here." He pointed to his permanent scar that is on his shell, he looked pissed of even with the expression of calmness in his face.

"I have to go through every day that not all people are going to be as nice or as honorable as we thought but we have to deal with it. So if you calm the _hell_ down and let us do what we do, then we can move on and get you back to your realm and get on with our lives!" he said and walked off.

"Leo—" April tried to stop him but was too late; he already left her house, she sighed sadly and looked at Rouge.

The injured girl looked at April and his brothers.

All of them looked surprised and concerned for their brother of what he had expressed.

"… Well, that was, uh eventful." Mikey said, trying to fill in the awkward silence.

Rouge sighed and looked down; her anger had gotten the better of her and lashed out to her temporary caretakers.

"It is alright, Miss Tek. Leonardo has a lot of things in his mind and does not mean to lash out to you." Splinter explained.

"Yeah he does get abit stressed out sometimes, but don't worry about that, he just needs to clear his mind that's all." Don told Rouge.

"Anyway, Rouge I have some questions. Why do you not want to be seen? Besides the wings and we can put on a hat on you to cover your cat ears, you look just like any other people in New York. " Mikey asked.

"It's one of the rules of Halloween Town; we can't reveal ourselves until our holiday comes up, otherwise we might get caught and killed!" she said.

"I can't risk my exposure in front of the humans, I might get killed! They'll probably yell, 'Ahh! A freak! Call the police and have them killed!', that what the mortals might say when they first take a look of me with these ears." She said and pointed her cat ears, which fluttered slightly.

The boys understand her rules of where she came from, even though they're not sure if she's telling the truth or not; they also have shared of being screamed at by a couple of humans, calling them a freak and wanting to kill them.

"Don't worry, Miss Tek. My sons know a way to stay in the shadows and not get caught by the humans, even though they often do." Splinter stared at them.

"You do?" she looked at them.

They nodded.

"We've studied the way of ninjutsu, the way of the shadows." Don told her.

"Yeah but we're also fast when we almost get spotted. But I'm the fasted, they never catch me." Mikey grinned childishly.

April chuckled softly while Raph sighed and placed his palm in his face, he gets annoyed when his younger brother gloats himself about everything he does.

"Maybe we'll have a race one day." Rouge smiled softly.

Mikey smiled back happily.

"Sure! But be prepared to lose in the race!"

Rouge chuckled softly, "Oh yeah? We'll see about that."

The others chuckled and began to have a nice conversation to one of another.

-Meanwhile-

Leonardo entered the rooftops of the Manhattan city, trying to clear his head. Leonardo had many repressed emotions that he felt considerably from the incident that in conclusion to have his scar by the woman who he thought can be saved.

"I shouldn't have yelled at that woman, especially in April's house; that woman had a hard day but I'm not sure if it is true. I know the cat ears and wings are real but Halloween Town? Is that even true? Then again, we have a couple of shares of going from dimension to dimension… But still, even with as simple as a holiday world, I'm abit skeptical about that." He sighed and rubbed his eyes, and suddenly placed his hand on his shoulder. He felt the ridges of the chipped shell; it was scratchy and rough, like a chopped pine tree after the lumberjack cut it down from the forest. He sighed, remembering the day that he had a mission to stop the Shredder from destroying the Utroms and had his unfortunate run-in with Karai.

-Flashback-

"_Wait Leonardo, you must not do this!" Karai said; wearing a black silk dress with a red trim, high boots and black gloves as he ran to him to stop him._

"_He's finally leaving our world, you must let him go!" she pleaded in concern. _

"_Let him go to destroy and enslave the Utroms?" Leonardo argued; he was shock that Karai still defending her father, despite his evil actions towards the people and the turtles._

"_The Utroms have hunted my father for all his life, they are heartless monsters!" Karai replied and turned away from him with her arms crossed, not sure if she wants to believe him. But still doesn't want to betray her father in any way for he is too loyal to him as both a ninja and a daughter to him. She loved him as a family and doesn't want to see him get hurt._

"_No Karai, that's not true! He's lied to you, __**he's **__the heartless monster and I'm going to stop him!" he run off to the damaged elevator entrance, 'whether you like it or not, Karai. I'm sorry but I had no choice.' He thought._

"_Leonardo, no!" Karai pleaded once more, but was too late._

_Leo jumped into the broken elevator and left the Shredder's office._

_-Later that day-_

_On the ship in the power cord room, the turtles and their Master tried everything they can to defeat the Shredder and put an end to his evil deeds._

_Leonardo unfortunately had to fight Karai when she came along._

'_I wish Karai can see through the lies and know that the Shredder had done horrible things for many years throughout our lives!' Leonardo fought her, he doesn't want to hurt her or kill her, but he must if she persists. _

"_My Master was leaving! It did not have to be this way!"_

_Just then the ship was under attack by missiles made by Bishop which cause the ship to rock hard and send Karai over the rail that was behind her, dropping her sword with her. Leonardo managed to catch her in time before she could fall off for good, almost sending to her death. _

_As he picked her up, Karai spoke in almost gratitude, yet aggressive._

"_You are too kind, Leonardo." She then took out Leo's sword from his sheath and kicked him to the floor as their fight resumes._

"_Much too kind." She grinned almost evilly._

_As Leonardo got back up, unknowingly Shredder was behind him. Without a warning, he brutally kicked him from behind, sending him straight to Karai. _

_Leonardo had he sword up when he was kicked, not knowing what happens next when he saw Karai holding his sword up._

_Then it happened._

_Leonardo gasped and looked at the expression of her face._

'_Karai…' he thought shockingly as he closed her eyes slowly and fell to the ground. Realizing that the woman he cared about, the one that he tried to help so much, feeling the same commitment and honor as him, his ONLY friend outside of his clan, just brutally stabbed him._

_His world then grew black._

-Flashback Ends-

Leonardo clenched his fist, even though he got over his anger and angst about the incident and accepts his failure and that he's not perfect, something inside of him still feels that betrayal that he felt when he was stabbed by her, that _woman_, the one who is the daughter of her enemy and her former friend. Leonardo sighed calmly once more and sprinted from rooftop to rooftop.

"Why would Karai do this to me? I tried to help her get out of that dangerous life and help her start a new life, but she resisted! Gah! What was wrong with me for trying to get through this woman?" he asked and stopped himself once more, he was on the 4th rooftop building and sighed.

He knows he shouldn't dwell on the past, 'the past is the past' he thought. But he couldn't help but thinking back on his actions that involved with Karai. Sure, at times Karai had helped the Shredder to plan something evil that involved destroying the city or the turtles, but she meant well and always managed to help them out in foil his plans and let them escape when she was ordered to destroy them. Leo trusted her and felt a sense of reassurance that Karai will never harm him brutally or kill him no matter what; they have way too much in common to actually kill each other. Leonardo then felt something inside of him that made him felt… warm, a good kind of warm actually. He pictured Karai being his friend before the incident and made him felt happy about it. He doesn't know why and was trying to figure it out until he heard something ring inside of his belt.

That sound took him off his train of thought and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"_Leo? You sounded exhausted. I guess you took a breather then." _Don answered.

"Yeah, Don, yeah I have. So how's the girl?"

"_Who, Rouge? Oh she's fine. April managed to change the mood and is now talking in a friendly sense."_ He replied.

"I see is she still mad?" he asked.

"_Not anymore, Mikey just cracked some jokes and made her laugh. She's friendly when she stops being mad."_

"Ahh, good. We don't want to have any trouble with her."

"_Yeah but don't worry, everything is fine now._

"Yeah..."

"_Well are you ok enough to come back to April's place? She wanted us to hang out with her for a bit longer and possibly wants to play some board games."_

"Yeah, sure I'll be right over." He said as he hung up his shell-cell and looked up. He had enough thinking one day.

"I think I'll apologize to that Rouge woman and possibly try this again with being friendly to her" He said and sprinted back to April's.

A shadow figure that glowed white watched Leonardo leaving and vanished when lighting hit and rain began to pour down harshly.


	5. The Familiar Enemy

**JDA: Wahoo! Finally Chapter 5 is here and I'm happy! I hope you're happy too, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in this chapter and the chapters before doesn't belong to me except my OC, Rouge, yada yada. Again enjoy!**

**Don't forget to read and review!**

* * *

Meanwhile in Halloween Town, Jack paced around in the lab, waiting for the word from Dr. Finkelstein. Sally, his wife, is also with them.

"Jack, we'll find her. He knows what to do." She told Jack.

"I know." Jack nodded, few hours ago they heard a scream from Rouge before running (or wheeling in the doctor's case) and found that his apprentice went missing and the machine shut down once again.

"Someone must've taken the disk out so we can leave the room and pushed her into the portal." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Wasn't Igor on Watch duty to see if someone tries to break in here and steal something from your lab?" Jack asked.

"I guess someone must've fooled him to gain entry. We'll go ask him to see if he knows who got in. Let's go Jack."

"Sally we don't want you to disappear on us as well so you better come with us." Jack offered his skeletal hand to her.

Sally looked at him, "Jack I'm not going to disappear."

"Please Sally, I don't want you to vanish either, if you disappear I don't know what I'll do without you." Jack pleaded; he can't afford to let his beloved wife to disappear from the lab, he made that mistake once and he doesn't want to make the same mistake again.

Sally smiled softly and held his hand, "Alright Jack, if you must."

Jack smiled back, relieved to have her come with him and followed the Doctor to see Igor.

Finkelstein wheeled towards Igor's room and bang on the metal door, "Igor! Open up, you baboon!" he yelled.

The door opened when Igor stick his head out.

"Yeeesss Maaassster?" Igor asked with a non-threating hiss.

"Did you let anyone come into the door?" Dr. Finkelstein asked.

Igor tried to close the door; he looked guilty by his Master's question. Jack stopped the door from closing and looked at him, "Igor please we need to know, my apprentice has vanished into the portal that the Doctor created. We need to know—"

Then the group heard the mischievous giggling echoing throughout the cold, creaking metal house of the Doctor's.

"I know that giggling." Jack narrowed his eye sockets in a disapproving gesture; he knows exactly who the voices that made that mischievous laughter are.

"Jack! Wait!" Sally tried to stop him but was too late; with a sigh, Sally grabbed the handles of Dr. Finkelstein's wheelchair and soon followed her husband.

Jack made it back to the lab and looked around, "Alright come out! We know what you did! Tell me why you did this!"

The evil laughter was heard as the three of the shadow figures emerged.

"Oh Jack." The girl's crackling voice was heard, she wore a purple dress with purple laces, black boots, and wore a pale green witch's mask that match with her purple witch's hat and strings of purple hair.

"You know why!" then a boy's voice was heard, he had on a red shirt with red pants, a plunger in hand and the mask of the devil to match his red hair that was shaped like a demon's horns.

"And we're sorry if you did not know why!" a third younger voice was heard; he wore a skeleton costume, a skeleton mask, and had a green hair.

Jack sighed and shook his head, "Did you bring Oogie back to life again?" he asked in his frustrated tone.

Sally and the doctor made it back towards the lab and were surprised that the Trick or Treaters were there, but not surprised that they had come up something evil and chaotic.

"Yes!" they giggled evilly.

"But—"

"He's in his shadow form." They frowned.

"But!" the skeleton boy exclaimed.

"He can still destroy you!" the little witch girl added as she giggled.

"And he will rule this town and the Mortal World!" the devil boy said.

"Listen you guys, Oogie is a bad guy and you shouldn't have helped him! He's using you to do his dirty work!" he warmed them.

They looked at each other and giggled evilly, "We'll see about that, Jack!"

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel you've got to listen to him. Whatever Oogie promised you to do this, he—"

Then an eerie laughter was heard

"Hello everybody, Oogie Boogie has finally returned after years of being missing under the spotlight! So I decided that it is time to make my grand re-entry into this pathetic town!" a shadow emerged from the metal floor and grinned evilly at Jack; just as the trick or treaters predicted, Oogie is in his shadow mode but not fully himself just yet.

"Don't make me do the same thing again like I did last time when you tried to rule my town!" Jack exclaimed and took out his green slime, the soul robber, that he had hiding under his suit and narrowed his eye sockets angrily as he tried to lash towards Oogie but vanished in the smoke and reappeared behind Jack.

"Don't be silly, Jack!" he chuckled as he pat his back harshly which earned Jack a face-plant to the floor.

"Oogie." He growled and swung his soul robber once more but missed due to Oogie's abilities to transport in different spots and avoided of getting hit by the soul robber's changing transformation of every weapon it can possibly come up with.

"I don't want to rule your town!" he said as he vanished into the floor and manifested behind the skeleton man.

"I just want to _destroy _it, along with the mortal world! I'm planning to build a whole empire and convert it into a kingdom where _**I **_will rule and you won't get in the way THIS time! My previous plan on becoming the Seven Holiday's King didn't work out too well as I recalled because of **YOU!**" Oogie shouted angrily as he punched Jack in the face, nearly knocked his head off of his neck, literally.

Jack grunted and fell to the ground, almost got too close to the vortex machine as he looked up at his nemesis.

"Oogie, you are NO FIT to become the King of all Holidays! It gives you too much power and knowing you, Oogie; you can't handle it! Now I demand that you will leave us alone and abandon the idea of destroying and claim anything that you think you are worthy of!"

"Ohh I can't let you do that, bone man." Oogie chuckled evilly as his yellow shadow-like eyes looked at him.

"How am I supposed to carry out my other plans by dumping you into your apprentice's location? Huh?" he grinned.

"You _knew_ about this?" Jack exclaimed; he was in shock when he heard that they're a part of his devious plan or let alone fall for a trap.

"Heh, how was I supposed to lure you into a trap if it's obvious? I thought of the whole thing and you fell for it so easily!" he chuckled innocently, even though he is not.

"Doctor?" Jack turned towards Dr. Finkelstein in disbelief.

The Doctor grinned as he held onto Sally's wrist tightly, not letting her go as she struggled.

"Heheh, I'm afraid the doctor isn't himself, Dear Ol' Jack." Oogie teased him.

The doctor lifted his lid that contains his brain, once again Oogie switched his brain into the Oogie brain that took control over him and became his mind-controlled minion in the first place.

"Jack!" Sally cried out helplessly.

"Let Sally go, you fiend! She's got nothing to do with this!" Jack yelled, worrying about his wife's safety and angered that it had to resort to harming her.

"Ohh? Does the Big Bad Skeleton Man is worried about his pretty little Ragdoll girlfriend? Hah! If I had known that you'll be worried about her, I would've had her unstitched and see you crumble down at this moment, hahahahaahh!"

Jack then got furious, he had felt a sense of anger surging in his non-flesh body as he stood up and looked Oogie dead in the eye.

"Don't. You _dare._ Threaten. My. _**WIFE.**_ Or…" raised his soul robber whipped Oogie harshly and stared at him with pure anger, he was now a different person. A person that is the main reason he became well known respected King in all Halloween Town.

"I'll _make _you wish that you were remained gone!" he threatened him angrily.

Oogie shuddered in fear and took a step back; he felt the cold chills go down in his shadow form, not knowing what to do in the site of Jack's 'scary look'.

"Hey bone head!" a voice was heard.

Both Jack and Oogie turned to see who the voice is.

"See you when you get back!" Lock grinned and took out a canon and shot him.

Jack gasped and covered his face when it aimed straight towards him…

But he missed.

"NO!" Oogie yelled when the cannon ball hit the machine and caused a small explosion but big enough to knock Jack into the vortex.

"Jack!" Sally cried out and managed to escape from her creator's hand and ran towards the vortex before the machine gave out and became broken.

"Grrr!" Oogie growled at Lock, "Why did you do that? You missed!"

"But I thought I did well!" he responded.

"Well you did a lousy job, stupid!" Shock walked up to him and whacked him with her mask.

Barrel tried to stop her but was hit by her mask and began fighting with them.

"**Stop it!**" Oogie yelled and made the kids stop in fear as they looked at him.

"You fools ruined it! The machine is destroyed!" Oogie cried out.

"We're sorry, Mr. Boogie Man." They apologized in unison.

"Why, I outta—!" then Oogie looked down and saw something that caught his eye.

It was a tracker device that the Doctor gave Jack and Rouge before she fell into the vortex. Jack must've dropped it when he was knocked down by the punch, Oogie thought.

"What is this, old man?" Oogie looked at the Dr. Finkelstein.

"It's a tracker device; it's used to locate of the person's location in the Human World." The doctor explained it.

"Hmm, well." Oogie grinned and destroyed it in his shadow form's hands.

"It looks like he doesn't need it anymore."

"But Rouge has the other device. It automatically activates when someone enters the destination of their choice."

"Well can we see where they are?" Oogie asked.

"We know where she is when she entered the vortex!" the trio exclaimed.

"Where?" Oogie asked as he turned back to them.

"She's somewhere called Man-hat-ten, New York" Lock said, trying to pronounce the location of the city.

"Man-hat-ten, New York?" Oogie asked in confusion.

"Yep!"

"That's right!" Shock and Barrel added.

"We can't know for sure since the brat destroyed the machine, so we had to assume that Jack and the ragdoll are in there as well."

Oogie then had a thought and grinned evilly once more.

"That's good then! With him gone, he had no disguises to protect himself by the humans! When they see him they will destroy him once more and for good this time like last time when he entered the human world! Perfect! Just perfect! Maybe my plan isn't so ruined after all! Hey doc, can you repair the machine and make it have multiple destinations points all at once?"

"I could try, Oogie." He nodded, still under his control.

"And doc?"

"Yes?"

"Call me King Oogie for now on." He boasts happily.

"Yes, my king." He nodded.

"Good, 'cause I'm going to need a title name if I'm going to carry out my plan. After all, if I'm going to continue my plan, I'm going to need a name that is rightfully mine when I'm through this pathetic town and take on the helpless and defenseless human world and make it part of my empire! Oh how I love how things goes into place!" he laughed evilly, which echoed eerily across town and into the Hinterlands.

-In Manhattan-

Jack screamed as he fell from the dark cloudy skies, but managed to use his soul robber and caught the escape ladder rail before he landed harshly into the ground in a dark alley. He sighed in relief and heard a familiar scream and looked up. He gasped, realizing it was his Sally he grabbed her hand quickly and lifted her up to his eye level.

"Sally! Are you alright?" he asked worryingly and gently landed on the ground and sat beside the dumpster in a dark alley as the humans walked by.

"I'm fine Jack, but I don't know where we are." Sally replied and looked around.

Jack did the same and looked up.

"I guess we're in some sort of populated city. Manhattan if I recalled, don't know it much though; all we know is that we have to find Rouge and get out of here before we get spotted." he explained and rubbed his forehead.

"But how, Jack? We don't have anything to disguise ourselves." She asked.

Jack knew she was right, without something to cover their bodies they'll be spotted much more easily. He should know, his costume as Sandy Claws didn't work out too well for him, he was too skinny and exposed too much of his face. He knew he had to find a well-disguised clothing, but don't know where.

Sally looked scared but noticed a cloth hanging out of the dumpster and took it out. They were in luck, she found a long brown tattered trench cost that has a stain on it and smelled foul.

"Jack look, you can use this!" Sally gave it to him happily.

"It looks… dirty." Jack pondered unsurely.

"I know, but it is the only way for us to move about the city freely without giving out too much suspicion. Besides I have some extra cloth to cover up some of the holes in the coat." Sally took out some needles and some cloth out of her secret pocket of her dress.

Jack smiled and kissed her happily, "You are a genius, Sally."

"Oh Jack." Sally blushed happily and went to patch up the holes of the coat.

After 20 minutes later of fixing and finding another coat with a scarf (and a couple of colorful but dirtied hats), Jack and Sally managed to make their disguises and was free to move around the city safely.

"Oh well, it's not that great but it'll had to do." Jack noted and looked at his disguise.

"We have to find Rouge and find a way to get out of here." he added.

"But how? She could be anywhere." Sally asked.

"I guess we had to start looking."

Then both of them heard a thunder and looked up, it began to rain harshly as they held onto their hats.

"It's raining; we'll have to find a shelter and get out of the rain." Jack said and looked around, trying to find some shelter they can go under.

"What about this box here?" Sally grabbed it out of the trashcans, "We can cut it up as use it as roof; at least it'll keep us save from the harsh weather."

Jack agreed and helped her cut up the box and placed it over their heads, using the trashcans as a placement for their cardboard roof.

"If it isn't under a dire situation, this could've been romantic, with the rain and all."

"Romantic? We're in a dirty location, with trash cans and wearing those smelly clothes we're wearing" Jack asked and moved his scarf abit for him to move around his neck.

Sally chuckled, she knew that he meant well and kissed at the location where his cheek would be if he had skin.

"It doesn't matter the location we're in, as long as I have you."

Jack smiled and kissed her lips happily.

"I love you, Sally."

"I love you too, Jack."

They both embraced each other never let go of each other as the rain poured down onto the floor and to the cardboard.

"I hope Rouge is ok." Sally said and looked at her husband.

"Me too, Sally." Jack agreed and looked out from their shelter and into the sky in concern.

"Me too…"


	6. Game Time

**JDA: Sorry for the HUGE delay, I have been busy for all these years (and possibly due to procrastination or forgetting) I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet, and I know this chapter is probably not gonna be my best, but at least it's posted and hopefully** **I would work on chapter 7. But anyway, here is its, the long awaited chapter 6! Now for a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: The characters from TMNT and TNBC does not belong to me, only to their rightful owners. The only character I do own is the demon girl. **

**I hope you enjoy it, feel free to get mad and beat me to death. *Sadface***

* * *

Back in April's house, the turtles started getting ready in the dining room. They had decided what games to play and started setting things up.

April noticed Rouge sitting alone in the living room on the couch, looking depressed, she wonders if she's sad because of the argument between the blue masked turtle and the cat eared demon.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, wondering if she could cheer her up.

"I'm sorry about my horrible behavior; I never knew I would cause so much trouble." She grunted as she rubbed her shoulder. "My temper gets the better of me and I lash out to people who don't even deserve to be yelled out, especially to some who is currently helping me." She looked at April and the turtles.

"I hope I didn't anger Leonardo." She sighed sadly.

"While it was a bit rude that you did do that, we forgave you. But you need to understand that he's been through so much with his brothers and their father. They've been having so many troubles ever since they've been 'born'. I just hope they'll be worry-free now that their final battle is over…" April looked at the turtles with concern.

Mikey chuckled as he pulled a Three Stooges move that uses two fingers to poke someone in the eye on Raphael as he glared at Mikey while Don chuckles slightly as he finished preparing the game they're about to play. They had decided to play Uno, a game that Mikey had enjoyed playing it, mostly because he often uses the skip card on his red-masked brother and taunt him teasingly saying, "Ooooh! Poor Raphy boy! He got skipped by the handsome brother himself!" and proceed to laugh at his face.

Rouge chuckled softly and looked out the window, wondering of how her Master and his wife are doing without her in Halloween Town. She sighed softly in worry for her Master's safety.

"Do you want to play with us? We're about to start." April asked, noticing the cards have been placed in the table.

"No thank you, Ms. O'Neal. I'll be fine, just need some time to think about the situation that's all," she replied and looked at her and smiled slightly, "but thank you, though."

Then a soft knock on the glass window was heard along with the storm, April turned to notice that it was Leo at the window and quickly walked towards it to let him in.

"Leo, are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, April."

"Oh well, we're about to play. Want to join?" she asked.

"I will in a minute, just need to have a talk with her for a second." Leo said and looked at Rouge.

Rouge noticed this and felt the sense of guilt and sighed, she knew she had to apologize. She didn't mean for him to feel offended by her comment.

"Oh, ok." She nodded and went to join the brothers and their Master, shuffling the cards and gave each of them seven card, leaving a pile for Leo when he comes to the table with them while Master Splinter just sits and watches them.

The demon woman grunted and starts getting up from the couch and walked towards him, while Leo tries to tell her to go back to the couch.

"Leonardo, please listen I want to—"

"No, I should apologize for yelling at you."

"What?" Rouge blinked in confusion.

"I have no right to yell at you at the condition you're in. The reason why I got angry is because you remind me of myself, I didn't want to accept the failures I made in the past and tried to push myself harder to be better but I ended hurting the ones I cared about, including my family." He turned to look at them, "I just don't want you to go down the same road as I went through."

She looked at him and at her arms, it had many scars from her past that she didn't like talking about but shook her head as she looked at him.

"No, I'm the one who should apologize, I acted rude and lashed out to you and your brothers, including Ms. O'Neal, when you guys tried to help me. She hinted that you guys went through so many troubles all your life and I felt that I shouldn't have said anything harsh and I'm sorry." she told him, she was being sincere as she looked into his eyes.

Leonardo stared at her as well; he felt awkward to try to reassure the woman he doesn't know but for some reason, he can't help it but make her feel better and not feel any guilty about it.

"Let's just say we both apologized and accept our apologies, ok? I don't want us to start our greetings in a bad manner and should focus on getting you home, got it?" he pat her shoulder, "Now you should get some rest and recover." he told her with a reassuring smile, at least she'll know that he's not angry at her anymore.

Rouge smiled back and nodded, "Alright. Thank you for forgiving me."

"No problem and thank you as well." Leo replied and walked off.

Rouge looked at Leonardo before going back into the couch and lay down; slowly closing her eyes, she saw Leo sat on the chair next to his brother while drying himself up with a white towel before closing her eyes fully and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in the dark alley, Jack woke up slowly woke up from his nap and looked down at his beloved wife as he stroked her yarn-like red-orange hair. He slowly looked out of their small shelter and noticed that the rain is still pouring down.

"I guess New York is having one of their rainy days." He said to himself softly.

Sally slowly woke up and looked at Jack, "Jack?"

He turned to her and smiled softly as he leaned towards her to give her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Hello, love." he spoke.

"How was your sleep?" she asked.

"Wonderful, now that you're with me. How was yours?" he asked.

"Wonderful as well, is it still raining?"

"Yeah, it's still raining. I think it's night time already, we'll start searching in a moment. You still have the hat you found?" Jack asked.

Sally nodded and took out the hat, still dirty but dry.

"Good. We'll begin now." He said as he took the hat and placed it on his skeletal head as he began to put on his disguise.

Once both of them were done, both Jack and Sally got up from their shelter and looked around.

"I hope we can find Rouge and get back home soon."

"I hope so too, Sally. Now let's begin." he said as gently grabbed Sally's hand and walked off from the alley way and begin searching for their cat-eared apprentice.

Few minutes later, back at April's house, the turtles laughed heartily as they continued their game of Uno as April laughed along with them, including the turtle's Master.

"I can't believe you have the entire deck of cards in your hand, Leo!" Raph laughed along with the others.

Their family game night always becomes light hearted when everyone relaxes and doesn't worry about their training or fighting against the gangs or ninjas. The turtles can be themselves and be at ease, they're not acting like cold hearted assassins as Rouge claimed they are; they acted more human-like than they are as ninjas.

Leonardo, with slight annoyance, looked at his red-masked brother and sighed.

"It's not the entire deck Raph; it's a quarter of the deck of cards I got in my hand. Be more observant next time." He chuckled softly.

Raph chuckled in a smug-like manner and crossed his arms with four cards in his hand.

"I will, brother. After I beat your a—"

"Ahem." Splinter glared at Raph, giving him the 'don't even think about it' look.

Raph gulped and shook his head, not wanting to get in trouble but also apologized subtlety for his behavior.

"—_shell_." He corrected himself.

Splinter nodded in approval and let them continue the game.

"Ha-ha! You got scolded by Master Splinter!" the younger brother jokingly laughed.

"Grrr, Mikey…" Raph glared at him with a growl, he would slap his head if he wanted to.

"Heh-heh, anyway, how's the little lady over at the couch? Still sleepin'?" Mikey looked over at his shoulder, wanting to check on the injured girl.

"I'm awake, Michelangelo. I couldn't go back to sleep." She replied.

"How long have you been awake? We thought you were asleep?" Leonardo looked over his shoulder slightly as well, "Did we wake you up?"

"Did Raph's loud mouth wake you up?" Mikey smirked.

"Hey!" Raph looked at his brother annoyingly.

Rouge giggled slightly at their talking and sat up slowly, not wanting to strain herself or reopen her wounds again.

"No, you and your brothers didn't wake me up, Leonardo. I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

April then turn her head over at the demon and gestured her hand to the table, "Do you want to play? We still got a couple of cards left in the deck? We could start over."

That received a groan from the boys; they were complaining that they're close to finishing the game; especially Mikey who is winning by two cards in his hand.

"Oh stop whining, boys." April laughed softly, "We might as well start the game with fresh cards so Rouge can have the fighting chance against y'all."

"I will play after they finish the game, Miss O'Neal. But I will be a spectator if you guys don't mind?" she looked at them, wondering if they'll accept it.

"Not at all, Rouge! Come watch my victory as I slaughter these guys with UNO!" he yelled out when he placed one card on the pile of used cards in the middle of the table.

The turtles groaned in defeat, they needed to find a way to get Mikey more cards before he wins the game.

Rouge laughed as she slowly got off the couch and walked towards them.

"So how you play this… game?" she asked as she sat down an empty seat, which is next to April.

April turned to her and smiled happily. "It's simple really..." she said as she began to tell her the instructions while the turtles finished their game happily, Leonardo felt glad that they started off in a good tone and finished off the game with his brothers.


End file.
